kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy
Snoopy’s whole personality is a little bittersweet. But he’s a very strong character. He can win or lose, be a disaster, a hero, or anything, and yet it all works out. I like the fact that when he’s in real trouble, he can retreat into a fantasy and thereby escape. 葫芦小金刚之除妖灭怪 Charles M. Schulz on Snoopy Snoopy is one of the main protagonists of the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. He is the pet beagle of Charlie Brown who owns and cares for him. Snoopy is blessed with a rich, Walter Mitty-like fantasy life. In most of the Peanuts television specials, Snoopy is voiced by Bill Melendez. Andy Beall voiced Snoopy in Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown, taking over the role after Melendez's death in 2008. Contentsshow Background Snoopy first appeared in the October 4, 1950 strip, two days after the strip began. Schulz originally planned to call him "Sniffy", but found out that name was used in a different comic strip. He then changed the dog's name to Snoopy. The name first appeared on November 10, 1950, and april 7 2017 Peanuts comic strip from February 2, 1951. In the early days, it was unclear who was the owner of Snoopy. It was not necessarily Charlie Brown. For instance, in the strip from February 2, 1951, Charlie Brown yells at Snoopy for following him, until Patty tells him that Snoopy is not following him, but simply lives in the same direction. Other early strips show Snoopy on a leash with Shermy or Patty, and not Charlie Brown. However, other early strips Snoopy in Charlie Brown's room at night, as he is going to sleep. It seems that in the early days of the strip, Snoopy was an ownerless dog who played with the various children. As the years went by, Snoopy began to interact with Charlie Brown more often than the other children. It is eventually shown that Snoopy's doghouse is in Charlie Brown's backyard, and Charlie Brown is responsible for feeding him. It is eventually confirmed that Charlie Brown is the owner, when he says that his parents bought Snoopy for him, when he was upset, after a boy dumped a bucket of sand on him in a sandbox. Snoopy has some little bird friends, the most loyal of which is Woodstock. Snoopy also has seven siblings, Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Andy, and two others named in the special Snoopy's Reunion as Molly and Rover . The eight puppies were born at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. Snoopy has recalled his family going to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm's chapel every day, and being part of a fifty-beagle choir. He also taught Sunday school there, a fact Charlie Brown sometimes forgets. He went to school at the Ace Obedience School. Snoopy loves root beer and pizza, hates coconut candy, gets claustrophobia in tall weeds, and is deathly afraid of icicles dangling over his doghouse. One of his hobbies is reading Leo Tolstoy's epic novel War and Peace at the rate of "a word a day". Snoopy also has the uncanny ability to play fetch with soap bubbles, and can hear someone eating marshmallows or cookies at a distance, or even peeling a banana. He claims to hear chocolate chip cookies calling him. Snoopy is also capable of disappearing, like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, as shown in a series of strips ("Grins are easy. Noses are hard. Ears are almost impossible."). Two things Snoopy dislikes are listening to balloons being squeezed and cats. Linus tells Charlie Brown about Snoopy's first owner Lila in the strip from August 30, 1968. According to a series of comic strips from August 1968 and the movie, Snoopy Come Home, at an early age, Snoopy was taken in by a girl named Lila, but when she was unable to keep him, he was returned to the farm, where Charlie Brown picked him up. This fact came to light when Lila was in the hospital and wrote to Snoopy, asking him to come and visit her. Linus did some research and learned of this, sharing his information with Charlie Brown when Snoopy returned. Snoopy appears to like Charlie Brown. Once when Charlie Brown came home from camp, Snoopy made a welcome home banner and was waiting outside Charlie Brown's house with cake. However, the banner said "Welcome home, Round-headed Kid." Snoopy often refers to Charlie Brown as "the Round-Headed Kid" not out of spite, but simply because he could not remember his name. According to a series of strips in from August 7 to August 10, 1968, Snoopy's birthday is August 10. Gallery Charlie Brown.png|Charlie Brown Fifi and Snoopy.png|In love Snoopy.png|Smiling Snoopy's Cousin.png Snoopy.12345560.png Snoopy.png135.png Snoopy scream.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:Animated Category:Ice Category:Mammals Category:Main Character